


Disrespect

by Espereth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disrespectful Salaì gets a thorough spanking from Ezio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrespect

It was only short days after Ezio, having finished with the Hermeticists, had returned Leonardo - bruised, but cheerful - to his workshop.

"Truly, Ezio, I am perfectly safe now," he said, looking up from his plans to rest his eyes. "There is no-one in Roma who would wish to harm me. You must go after Cesare."

Ezio was busy destroying Salaì's latest creation - a sturdy practice dummy that the young man had been prevailed upon to construct, with very bad grace. It was a warm day, and the Assassin was dressed only in his breeches, sweat curling the dark hair on his chest. He did not pause as he replied. "As soon as my agents in Spain give the word, I will." He whirled, delivering a series of spinning blows to the dummy. The last one scattered fragments of straw. "Until then, here is as good a place to be as any."

He had barely let Leonardo out of his sight since he had returned. His presence was more than welcome, as always - but Ezio Auditore had never been good at waiting, and the years had done surprisingly little to change that. As well, Ezio and Salaì were beginning to clash more openly with every moment. Salaì was jealous, although he would never admit it. And although it had been more than twenty years since the last time Leonardo had made love to Ezio, he suspected that the Assassin felt the same way. 

"I am here," said Salaì, eager to register his opinion. He watched Ezio with a mixture of hostility and suppressed admiration. "I can use a blade perfectly well."

Bored with his practice dummy, Ezio wiped a light sweat from his forehead and grinned at Salaì. "A skill worth having," he said. "You did not do too badly against the Hermeticists, but I could show you much more."

Salaì looked Ezio over in the bold way he had, and Leonardo saw his assistant's eyes roam over the older man's body. Then Salaì caught himself, and scoffed. "No thank you," he said. "I already know how to make more noise than an ox - I simply choose not to."

Leonardo frowned at his assistant. "Salaì. Show some respect. And fix the practice dummy for Ezio - you can see that it needs to be stronger."

"What is the sense in making something that will be destroyed within moments?" Salaì grumbled. "Do it yourself."

"Another word from you," said Ezio, calmly, "and I will turn you over my knee." A dangerous hint of a smile curled the scarred corner of his mouth. He was utterly serious - the half-smile made Leonardo doubly certain of that. He shot a warning look at Salaì, who ignored it.

" _You_ are not my master," he said to Ezio.

The Assassin hardly seemed to move, but within an instant Salaì found himself seized firmly by the scruff of his shirt.

" _Figlio di puttana -_ "

Kicking a small wooden stool into position, Ezio sat down, pulling Salaì across his long, hard thighs.

" _Bastardo - Maestro_ , call him off," Salaì demanded, struggling.

Leonardo laughed softly, but not without sympathy. "What do you expect me to do, Salaì? You were very disrespectful. Apologise, and Ezio will surely let you go."

"Apologise to this oaf? I will not!"

Within moments his breeches were down around his knees, his firm ass bared. As Ezio pinned the struggling Salaì by the back of his neck, Leonardo was amused but not surprised to see his assistant half-hard. Leonardo was getting hard himself, watching; he had to admit that he'd wanted to do the same to his disrespectful young lover on so many occasions.

"You behave like a child, so I'll punish you as one," Ezio said, and the palm of his hand landed on Salaì's bare ass with a loud, flat _smack_.

" _Stronzo_ \- Take your hands off me -"

The more Salaì fought, the tighter Ezio held him, forcing him down across his lap. Before long, Salaì realised that his struggles were useless - Ezio was heavier and stronger, and knew how to pin him so that he could not fight effectively. He twitched every time Ezio's hand cracked across his buttocks.

Salaì's ass quickly turned an inviting shade of pink as Ezio, still smiling, administered a thorough spanking. Leonardo felt uncomfortable - poor Salaì! - but at the same time, watching this was shamefully pleasing. Especially as it became clear that Salaì was squirming only partly from pain and indignation. His curses and muttered imprecations had a breathless quality, much the same as the moans and cries that Leonardo drew from his throat in the bedchamber. 

_Crack..._

Salaì gasped, meeting Leonardo's eyes from behind dishevelled fair hair, his pupils wide with arousal. He quickly looked away in shame.

_Crack!_

The young man rocked his hips, thrusting against Ezio's leg. "Please - Ezio -" 

_Crack._

Finally, after finishing with two light, almost affectionate pats to his ass, Ezio let him go. Salaì stood up stumbling, face red from humiliation, hair in disarray. His cock was fully erect, and he would not look at either of them as he pulled up his breeches and tucked himself away. He dashed for the stairs.

Ezio watched him go, smirking. "Not much for working, is he?" he said. "But he does have a spectacular ass. You let him get away with too much, though, Leonardo. If one of my apprentices spoke to me like that, he would get more than a spanking."

"Fortunately for all of us, Salaì is not training to be inducted into a secret order of elite, disciplined warriors," Leonardo said. He took Ezio's hard hands, remembering the slender young man who had frequented his workshops in Firenze, so many years ago - and drawing Ezio closer, closed his eyes and kissed him. For an instant Leonardo tasted salt-sweat, felt the damp dark hair under his lips. Ezio murmured appreciation and opened his mouth for more, but Leonardo pulled away, smiling.

"Jealousy will do strange things to a man," he said. "If you will excuse me, my friend, I had better go and... er, talk... to Salaì."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on the Assassin's Creed KinkMeme: http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/856.html?thread=5225304#cmt5225304


End file.
